Violet McCleary
"Get too close and I might bite." -Violet Violet Jade McCleary is a half-cat half-human made into what she is by Father. She is Numbuh 9-Lives of the KND. Her cousin is Scarlet Vargas, who is also a werecat. History Background Violet's family had some agreement with Evil Adult Industries, where they performed genetic experiments on young kids. Violet's father was tested with an experiment after she was born, and when he died, the test was perfected until it was ready to be used on Violet. They conducted an experiment where they fused her with a cat via Bang Gas, giving her her catlike features. She escaped from further experiments, and her mother was captured for letting her escape. Violet was then taunted and rejected a lot at school for her cat features, and someone called GUN to hunt her as well. She soon met Father, who protected and recruited her for his mission to awaken Malladus. He promised Malladus would grant her stronger powers that could help Violet have revenge on all those who hurt metahumans. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: ANCESTOR, Father had Violet attack Nigel and the main heroes when the Day of the Demon began. After being brutally beat by the heroes in Mt. Malladus, the Demon King awakened and betrayed the cat girl right on the spot, banishing her to Planet Saturn with the others, where she explained her story and eventually became friends with them. After the death of Malladus, the KND happily let her into their group. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, she accompanied the main group on the seafaring journey to defeat Jones, getting major seasickness. At the end of their journey, she met and fell in love with Bruce Farley of Sector Z. In the one-shot "Homework II", Kuki mentioned that Hoagie turned Harvey into a mouse with his animal ray, to which Violet tried to eat him. In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, she was a participant along with the others and fought with Ava in the Bonus Showdown. In said showdown, she saved The Quads from General Grievous' wrath. She was also in The Great Galactic Race, holding onto Bruce on his motorbike. They were some of the few racers to survive the race. During the race, she found that her cousin, Scarlet, was oddly racing with Ganondorf in his car. Firstborn Saga In Attitude Adjustment, Violet met up with the gang at the park, where they told them about Ava's new hatred for her. Later in that story, she helped the others with breaking into the Sooper Detention Center and rescuing Fanny. In Final Preparations, Violet and Rachel were framed by Scarlet and Lehcar for destroying the town, and ventured to the Brotherhood Base, with many others, to stop them. When Lehcar and Scarlet began attacking Moonbase, Violet and Rachel encountered and engaged them in battle. They were victorious, but the villainous girls got away. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Violet accompanied the rest of the group for the Quest for the Eight Firstborn. When it came time for the Freedom Saga, Violet was angry that GUN was hunting metahumans, and thought that people shouldn't have to hide who they truly are. When Violet and Scarlet were captured by GUN, Commander Brett Gunkan was going to test his new anti-metahuman potion on her, but she was rescued just in time. During the City Catastrophe, Violet engaged Scarlet in battle again, and was losing. Scarlet was knocked unconscious when Parallax scared her, but as the battle finished, Violet carried her to safety. In the one-shot "Double Act", Violet and Scarlet went to dinner with their dates, Bruce and Yang, to which both men asked their women to marry them. Nextgen Series In the future, Violet is married to Bruce Farley, and has a 5-year-old daughter named Lilac, who inherited Violet's cat features. Her cousin, Scar marries Yang and has a daughter named Berry, also a werecat. In the one-shot "Freak", Violet was comforting her daughter after she came home from a rough day at school. In the one-shot "Pouncing", she and her daughter, Lilac playfully tackled Bruce several times. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Violet and Scar are called by Emily Dickson to help find Rupert when he goes missing, and both women bring their daughters along, too. They meet at Cleveland Beach, where there is no sign of Rupert or anyone, nor are he and Timmy and Hikari at the latters' house. Vi and Scar decide to check the woods while their daughters search the neighborhoods. Sometime after, she and Scar are captured and brainwashed by Gideon Gleeful. Non-Canon In Dynamite Girl's universe, she was kidnapped and mutated by Father in Operation: REVENGE, then went to Sector V for help, where she fainted and awakened to see her new form. In a one-shot titled "Draw With Me", Bruce and Violet were separated by a glass wall and communicated to each other by drawing and writing. She appeared in Yougotburned's Japan and Gallagher High, but had no cat powers and little speaking roles, and was in love with a different Bruce. Violet was also in littlemissfg's "Cartoon Mayhem", torturing characters alongside Ai and even almost swallowed Harvey when he was a mouse. When Harvey was turned into a mouse again, she really did swallow him, angering Rachel greatly. She coughed Harvey out in a hairball, and Rachel took him to Hoagie to change him back. She was one of many in "Quest to find Raven". Violet was referenced in KND: Galactic Endgame, when Bruce Uno told Benedict he was going on a date with "some chick with cat ears" before leaving. Violet appears in the Legends Universe as a KND operative who became a werecat under similar circumstances as the Gameverse, sent inside of a dormant volcano to destroy a Teen Ninja weapon, which ended up mutating her to what she is. Battles *Violet vs. Nigel and Virginia. *KND vs. Cole and Grandfather. *KND vs. Malladus's demons. *KND vs. Dutchman Pirates. *Truth or Dare Bonus Showdown. *Violet and Rachel vs. Scarlet and Lehcar. *Violet vs. Scarlet (on Star Station). *Violet and Bruce vs. Scarlet (in Sector R). *Violet vs. Valerie and werepoodles. *Violet vs. Scarlet (in Mt. Malladus). *Violet, Bruce, Luna, and Interesting Twins vs. Delightful Children. Relationships Wallabee Beatles Violet had a small crush on Wally for a time before meeting Bruce. Bruce Farley Violet met Bruce at the end of DUTCHMAN and has been dating him ever since. In the future, they're married and have a daughter named Lilac. Lilac Farley Lilac is Violet's daughter in the future. The two share a very close bond. Ava Violet and Ava fought side-by-side in the Truth or Dare Showdown, but Ava soon hated her after Violet tried eating Kweeb several times because he looked tasty. Nigel Uno Violet hangs around with Nigel on some occasions, and she also holds on to him whenever they have to go swimming. Not much is known about their friendship, though. Rachel T. McKenzie Rachel and Violet became pretty good friends since Operation: DUTCHMAN and were combat practicing together in Attitude Adjustment. Father Violet has a strong hatred for Father after what he and his evil family has done. She hated him a little less after Father betrayed Malladus. Malladus Uno Violet thought she could gain power from Malladus if she helped awaken him. But after being beat by the heroes, Malladus had her banished to Saturn with them. Scarlet Vargas Violet has a rough relationship with her cousin, Scarlet. She tried to kill her multiple times in The Great Galactic Race. When Ganondorf rose to power in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Scarlet made amends with Violet. Tiff Violet at first didn't like Tiff since she acused her of trying to steal Bruce away from her. But after Bruce chewed her out and defended Tiff, Violet apologized to her for her behavior and the two girls ended up getting along better. Tuff Violet tried to eat Tuff's sister, Tiff when she was shrunken, and Tuff hated her that. He accuses her of siding with the Delightful Children, making Violet greatly annoyed with him. The two of them calmed down a bit after Tiff interfered, but they have a small rivalry with each other. Appearance Violet wears a black button-up shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers with white socks. She also has brown eyes, blonde hair that ends past her shoulders, and brown cat ears and a tail, which sticks out of a hole in the seat of her pants. When at the beach, she wears an orange bikini. Gallery Violet.jpg|Character whom Violet was based from. Violet McCleary (Legends).JPG|Violet in the Legends Universe.|link=Violet McCleary (Legends) IMG 1626.jpg|Legends Violet in TND. Maximum Cover (2).jpg|Violet wielding Sword of Ecclesiastes IMG 1770.jpg|Violet on the Numbuh 9-Lives cover.|link=Numbuh 9-Lives (story) Violet catches Tiff.jpg|Violet catches shrunken Tiff. bruce rescues tiff.jpg|Bruce saves Tiff from Violet. Personality Violet is usually a calm, cool girl, but can scare easily because of her catlike features. As such, she is afraid of dogs and water, and often gets seasick when she goes out at sea. Her senses also tempt her to eat bugs and small creatures, such as what she did with Kweeb a few times. She is proud of her mutant features, and gets angry when people try to hate her for it, and it became her dream to make a better world where metahumans can live among the normal humans and not be afraid to show off their powers. She also really cares about her family, and would do anything to keep them from the wrong path, most notably with her cousin, Scarlet. Powers Violet has catlike reflexes; she can run fast, climb up walls, and her finger and toenails can extend into claws. She can also throw cat shurikens that explode. She also has enhanced hearing with her senses, and her teeth are sharp. Final Smash "How's that? Want some more?" Violet's Final Smash is Cats Love, where she throws shurikens around the field that explode into catnip, covering her enemies as swarms of cats charge to start clawing them. Weaknesses As a catgirl, Violet can't swim or stand to be in water very long. Stories She's Appeared *Operation: REVENGE *Operation: ANCESTOR *Violet's Nightmare *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Draw With Me *Cartoon Mayhem *Quest to Find Raven *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Monty's Galactic Days *The Great Galactic Race *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Frightmare! *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Kids Next Door: Yin Yang Butterfly (cameo) *KND: Galactic Endgame (referenced) *Double Act *Freak *Pouncing *Legend of the Seven Lights Legends Universe *Kids Next Door: Agenda (cameo) *Numbuh 9-Lives *The Prospectors *Numbuh 9-Lives: Shadow Traveler *Numbuh 9-Lives: Family Affair *Numbuh 9-Lives: Bellicosity *Numbuh 9-Lives: One Life Remaining Trivia * Violet is voiced by Bella Hudson, who also did Blaze the Cat in the Sonic series. *Violet was the first wereanimal in Gamewizard's series. *She is the first OC villain to be reformed in Gamewizard's series. *Her theme song is "Porcelain Doll" by Megan McCauley. *Since getting her powers, Violet rarely sleeps in a bed, and stays curled on the floor like a cat. **Sector V's hallway was considered her room at their treehouse. *In One Piece, there are two characters named Scarlett and Violet, who are sisters. *Violet's relationship with her cousin, Scarlet, is similar to Rachel's relationship with her cousin, Mandy. *Most fics that starred Violet other than Gamewizard's have been deleted. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Metahumans Category:Dynamite Girl's Pages Category:Reformed Villains Category:Ancestor Bosses Category:Sector V Members Category:McCleary Family